dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Second Blight
The Second Blight began in the Anderfels with the corruption of the Old God Zazikel in 1:5 Divine and lasted 90 years.Dragon Age: The World of Thedas, vol. 1, pp. 156–157 History Sacking of Hossberg Organized under Zazikel, the darkspawn poured out of mountains all around the Free Marches in great numbers. The city of Hossberg was hit first, slaughtered down to nearly one man before the Grey Wardens managed to get word out about the advancing horde. The Imperium was forced to abandon the Anderfels in an attempt to better protect itself. The darkspawn then moved east, eventually overrunning all corners of the continent.Dragon Age: The World of Thedas, vol. 1, p. 61 Battle of Cumberland Learning about the Blight, Orlesian emperor Drakon enlisted the help of the mages and permitted them to use their full power against the darkspawn. They proved to be essential allies in battle, and Orlesian army under Drakon's brilliant command won a series of significant victories against the horde including the hard-fought Battle of Cumberland in 1:16. Throughout the entire time, the elves of the Dales remained neutral and unhelpful. Tensions between humans and elves became especially high when the Orlesian city of Montsimmard was nearly destroyed by the darkspawn in 1:25 while the elven army watched nearby. In 1:31 the darkspawn reached Minrathous, capital of Tevinter. Although they failed to sack the city, the Imperium was greatly weakened.Dragon Age: The World of Thedas, vol. 1, p. 64 Relief of Weisshaupt In 1:33 Orlesian armies marched northwards to the Grey Warden fortress of Weisshaupt, relieving it from the siege. The Wardens were so impressed with Drakon that they converted to the Chantry. The united forces moved further north to salvage what was left of Anderfels, leading to its conversion to the Chantry and annexation by the Orlesian Empire later that year.Dragon Age: The World of Thedas, vol. 1, pp. 65–66, 157 In 1:45 Emperor Drakon died of old age and was succeeded by his son Kordillus II.Dragon Age: The World of Thedas, vol. 1, p. 67 Kordillus II didn't possess the political savvy of his father, and in 1:65 Anderfels declared its independence.Dragon Age: The World of Thedas, vol. 1, p. 70 Unification of Ferelden In 1:40 the Alamarri warrior Hafter united the tribes in Ferelden against the darkspawn.Dragon Age: The World of Thedas, vol. 1, p. 66 He first defeated the darkspawn armies, and in 1:50, the combined forces of Chasind and Avvar who were hoping to use the Blight for their advantage. Hafter was named the first teyrn of the Ferelden Valley.Dragon Age: The World of Thedas, vol. 1, p. 70 Battle of Starkhaven In 1:95, the last battle of the Second Blight was fought at Starkheaven with a human army led by the Wardens. Both sides suffered heavy losses, but Zazikel was finally slain by the Grey Warden Corin. His mage lover and fellow Warden Neriah sacrificed herself, using her own body to shield Corin from an emissary's bolt. She died in an instant, but Corin cut through many darkspawn and plunged his blade into the Archdemon. He too was killed. Aftermath With the slaying of the archdemon, the darkspawn were forced underground. The following period became known as the Rebuilding. Trade, culture and religion flourished, and the next age was named Glory, predicting a grand rebirth of the world. Many believed the Second Blight to be the last.Dragon Age: The World of Thedas, vol. 1, p. 72 While the newly formed Chantry was overshadowed by the Blight, it spread rapidly and the trend continued during the next hundred years. Despite the glorious triumph of the Orlesians in many battles, the Orlesian empire began to decline under Kordillus II. The Anderfels remained independent both from Orlais and Tevinters. Notable veterans * Corin (killed in action) * Neriah (killed in action) * Emperor Kordillus Drakon (died from old age in 1:45) * Emperor Kordillus II See also * Blight * Ages References Category:Conflicts Category:Free Marches